Stealing Mistletoe
by The Marauders3
Summary: Another Charlotte.Shades oneshot, this time set during the annual Christmas Eve ball.


Shameless advertising, I know, but I made a video to go along with my Stealing stories:

http:// media. putfile. com /Im-Yours-video (take out the spaces and type it in)

**Title: **Stealing Mistletoe  
**By:** dragoneye  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary: **Another Charlotte/Shades one-shot, this time set during the annual Christmas Eve ball.   
**Keywords:** one-shot, romance

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Princess Diaries; it belongs to Disney and Meg Cabot. Anything you do not recognize comes from my overactive imagination.

OoOoO

"_It was a dark and stormy night…"_

Mia grinned as she whispered the ever-famous words to her husband. Nicholas merely rolled his eyes and swept her into another waltz.

It was true, though, the young queen mused. The winder storm that the weather forecaster had promised was beating furiously against the windows, but the guests of the annual Christmas Eve ball were warm and cozy inside.

Mia looked around the room at all the dancing couples. There was Prime Minister Motaz with his wife Sheila, dancing merrily in the center of the ballroom; her grandma Clarisse and Joseph, as completely in love as ever, her grandmother looking resplendent in a dark blue gown that made her eyes shine even brighter; Lord Pallimore about to fall asleep in his eggnog; Lionel standing at attention next to the door; her faithful aide Charlotte watching over the activities with a sharp eye, as always; her Head of Security, fondly known as Shades, keeping track of the guests, but spending more time eyeing Charlotte than anything.

Mia perked in anticipation as she noticed Charlotte making her way over to Shades's corner. The young woman had always known the two here in love; now they just needed to publicly announce it. She remembered fondly all the times when she and/or her grandparents had caught them kissing—not very privately. And as her eyes traveled upwards to where the mistletoe was hanging directly over Shades's head, Mia knew that they would commit another public display of affection before the night was over, or her name wasn't Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Deveraux Renaldi.

OoOoO

Charlotte used one hand to keep her gown from trailing on the floor and another to hold her ever-present clipboard as she wove her way through various political figures to where her lover was standing, watching over the happenings with a dutiful eye. Shades merely glanced at her before returning his attentions to the party, but then did a double take and looked her up and down appreciatively. She blushed slightly but smiled inwardly, for she had chosen the clingy crimson dress specifically for him. She was about to ask him what he thought of it when he nodded and stated, "You look hot."

Charlotte punched him in the arm. She had been going for "pretty," perhaps "beautiful," or even "gorgeous," but most certainly not "hot." Hot was a word teenage boys used to describe their girlfriends. She and Shades were in their thirties—there was a slight age difference. She decided to set things straight. "You're not supposed to call me hot, Shades."

"Well what would you prefer I call you?" His voice was detached and he studied the dancing couples instead of her.

"Anything but."

"Alright then. Charlotte, you look nice."

From "hot" to "nice"? Charlotte wasn't quite happy with the way the conversation was going. Why couldn't Shades say the right thing for a change? She didn't bother giving him an answer and sulked quietly instead.

Shades, finally realizing his girlfriend was upset, tried to think of something to say. "Listen," he said finally, resting one hand lightly on her hip, "I'll make it up to you later, okay?"

Charlotte couldn't help smiling a little at the remark. She was about to whisper to him how, exactly, he could make it up to her, but Queen Mia was there saying "Hey, Charlotte," with a smirk, and Charlotte found Shades's hand was gone as she curtseyed to her queen. Mia waved off the gesture of respect and smirked some more.

Charlotte became, quite frankly, disturbed.

"I suggest you look up," the Queen said, and stood waiting.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlotte saw Shades lift his head up as she did hers. With a gasp of recognition and alarm, she found that a sprig of mistletoe was conveniently hanging from the ceiling over their heads. Charlotte stammered uselessly at her queen while trying not to make eye contact with Shades. The younger woman merely smiled mischievously and pushed her aide closer to Shades.

Charlotte sighed resignedly, figuring it better to amuse her queen than to argue hopelessly. She turned to Shades, placed a hand on the side of his face and felt one of his on her waist, then stood on her tiptoes to place a light kiss on his lips. Giving him a look that clearly said there would be more later, she turned to Mia, whose face was contorted into a look of disappointment and annoyance. Charlotte couldn't help but grin cheekily at the young woman, who huffed and stormed away, muttering under her breath about "making out all the time… tree… damn mistletoe…"

OoOoO

Charlotte looked around wearily. The guests were gone, the usual party debris taken care of, candles extinguished, food put away… she nodded and said loudly, "Okay everyone, this will keep until later; go home and have a Happy Christmas!" She smiled and returned the many "Happy Christmas"-es that were directed her way. As the last maid made her exit, Charlotte sighed from exhaustion and let her shoulders droop. She turned to see Shades standing with his arms outstretched, welcoming her into a comforting hug. Charlotte felt herself sinking into his warm embrace with a feeling of relief.

"You know, Shades," she said, lifting her head to look at him, "even if you do throw me in pools and never say anything right, you really are sweet," and she kissed him gently on the lips. Pulling back after a second, she realized just how close and warm he was, then kissed him again. She didn't even try to hold back this time. She let her feelings overwhelm her as a rush of heat spread through her body. A moan left her throat as she urgently pressed closer to Shades, letting her arms go around his neck while his tightened possessively about her waist. She gasped as his mouth left her to travel down her jaw and neck to the neckline of her dress.

She tilted her head back in pleasure and was about to ask him if his "I'll make it up you later" meant "now," but a loud wolf-whistle from the general vicinity of the doorway made her gasp and push Shades away. Mouth hanging open, eyes wide, she snapped her head to where the Dowager Queen Clarisse and Joseph were standing, Clarisse looking somewhat scandalized, her husband grinning.

Charlotte froze in shock and tried to think of a plausible excuse for her actions, but nothing came to mind. She didn't know what to do. "Y—y—your—your Majesty!" she finally said. "We—wha—I didn't—"

The dowager queen cut her off. "Happy Christmas to you, too, Charlotte," and she took her husband's arm to lead him away and give the young couple privacy at last.

OoOoO

"Joseph, you shouldn't have whistled like that," Clarisse scolded her husband as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Sorry," he said, but he was still smiling. "I just wish they'd get married already!"

Clarisse chuckled. "Oh Joseph, you're turning into a hopeless romantic, and it's endearing." She came to a halt and turned to him. "Do you really think they enjoy being spied on all the time?"

"No. But Clarisse, let's not think about Charlotte and Shades…" He pulled her into a corner, then reached into his pocket.

"Joseph, what on earth are you doing?" Clarisse laughed. He pulled a sprig of mistletoe from his pocket and she gasped. "Did you—I can't believe—did you steal that mistletoe?"

"Yes," was all he said before wiggling the plant above her head and leaning in for a kiss.

THE END


End file.
